


Dinner?

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Series: Dinner [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Lena thinks about what she wants, and what she wants is a certain reporter.  Set after 2x05





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic and new chapter. I was feeling inspired by yesterday’s gaytastic episode. Enjoy

As the amber liquid hit the crystal glass, Lena Luthor sighed deeply.  Her mother had just left.  She absolutely hated talking to her, even being in the same room with her made her extremely uncomfortable and on edge.  She sat down at her desk, with her head in her hands.  She came to National City to escape from everything.  From Lex, her mother, and yet the woman ended up following her here.  Never mind that she was a brilliant scientist.  The woman was as horrid as they came.  At least Lex was jailed for life.  She took a sip, and revelled in the way the whiskey burned her throat.  Lena wasn’t a huge drinker, but when it came to dealing with her mother, she found the best solutions lay at the bottom of the glass.  It made her temporarily forget everything, and occasionally, she needed that.  But tonight called for something more than whiskey.

She picked up her phone, found the person she was looking for, and hit call, praying the other person was awake.

“Hello, Lena?”  Kara’s sweet voice came through on the other line. 

Something washed over Lena as soon as she heard Kara’s voice.  It made her heart beat faster, and she genuinely only smiled lately around Kara.  And she hadn’t smiled like that in a while.  She’d purposely invited Kara to the gala to spend time with her, but unfortunately didn’t.

“Hi, Kara.  I was wondering.  Are you busy tonight?”  she asked.  Of course she was busy. Kara Danvers was a popular girl, of course she had plans.

“Um, no actually, I just got home from work, and I was about to order take out.”

Oh. 

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me?  I know it’s last minute and…”  Kara cut her off.

“Yes, I’d love to.”

“I’m not taking you anywhere pompous, just normal food, cause I could really go for some Chinese right now.”

“You read my mind.”

“I’ll pick you up in half an hour.”

“Sure.  I’ll see you then.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Lena put her phone down, in a much better mood than before.  She’d suggested Chinese because she knew Kara loved potstickers; she even had them specially served at her gala because Kara was going to be in attendance, unfortunately she didn’t know if Kara had any because of the attack.  She had a dinner date with Kara Danvers.  It would be the two of them alone, candle lit dinner, a touch of romance.  Maybe Lena could tell her how she feels.  Or she could keep dropping hints.  It had been weeks and weeks of dropping hints, as soon as they first met, Lena was intrigued by Kara Danvers, coming in behind Clark Kent, and then becoming this huge part of her life.  When she went to visit Kara earlier, to invite her, Lena was truthful in saying that Kara was her only true friend in National City.  She hadn’t connected with anyone like she had with Kara in such a long time; she’d almost forgotten how wonderful it felt.  She didn’t want to scare Kara away, because if she couldn’t have what she wanted, then she would gladly settle as being there as a good friend for Kara.  No matter how painful.  She even went and personally invited her to her gala.  She could’ve gotten Jess to phone Kara, but no, Lena went in person.  She had fallen so hard for Kara there was no coming back.

 

 

She locked her office and left.  She got to her car and made her way to Kara’s apartment.  Lena got there with 15 minutes left to spare.  She got her phone out and rang her favourite Chinese restaurant.  “Hi, it’s Lena Luthor, I’d would like to reserve a table in the back for two.” 

“Yes Miss Luthor, we’ll reserve it right away, come whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you.”

She hung up the phone and got out of her car, and walked up to Kara’s apartment.  When she rounded the corner she heard shouting.  She listened closer, it was Kara.

“Alex, I have no idea what to wear, she just asked me out to dinner, but she said nothing too pompous, I’m freaking out.  What do I wear? I really wanna impress her…”  and then Lena couldn’t hear a thing apart from Alex laughing at Kara’s apparent freak out.  A moment later her front door opened and out walked Alex with a smirk on her face. 

“Miss Luthor,” Alex greeted.

“Lena, please.”  She insisted.

“Lena, now don’t go upsetting my baby sister okay, otherwise you’ll have to deal with me,” Alex half-threatened.

“I’ll be on my best behaviour, you have my word.”  Lena said, seriously.

Alex could tell, and nodded.

“Just get out of here,” Kara whined, pushing Alex out of the doorway.  “Lena!” she squeaked.  You’re early!  I was just about to get changed…”

“What you’re wearing is perfect.” Noting the way Kara’s face went bright red.  “And the roads were surprisingly sparse on the way.  I predicted a bit more traffic.”

“Okay,” Alex clapped her hands together breaking the tension.  “I’m gonna go.  I need to talk to you tomorrow.”

“Lena, look after my sister.”  Alex laughed as Kara pouted. 

Lena thought she was beyond adorable.

“Please come in, I just need to get a few things ready and then we can go.”

A few minutes later and Kara was ready.  Lena extended her arm out.  “Shall we?”  Kara looked at Lena’s arm and then to her face and a smile broke out, and Kara dipped her head taking Lena’s arm.

 

 

When they got to car park, Kara freaked out.  “Oh Rao,” she whispered, 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”  Lena asked.  Kara looked up from the car and straight into Lena’s eyes.  “I said, oh wow.  Your car.  It’s beautiful.”  It really was.  A Tesla, sleek and streamlined.  “Wait till you get inside.”  Lena smiled. Ever the gentlewoman, she opened the door for Kara and the reporter thanked her as she slid in.  Lena walked around to her side, got in and started the car.  The journey to the restaurant was smooth, almost like they were flying and it was good for Lena, to be distracted otherwise if they’d gotten a taxi, she would’ve been staring at Kara the entire ride.  She noticed Kara looking at her from her peripherals.  She felt a rush every time she clocked the reporter checking her out.  It meant that Kara was into her as well.

They got to the restaurant in record time and Lena was up, out and opening Kara’s door before Kara could unbuckle her seatbelt.  Lena held out her hand and helped Kara out.  “Thanks.”  Kara smiled.

Lena even opened the door for Kara, who was getting more and more flustered by Lena, her chivalry making Kara swoon.  “You didn’t have to…” Kara started, “I wanted to.”   Lena said softly, closing the door and unconsciously backing Kara up against it. 

“Oh…oh,” Kara felt the cool metal against her back, and honestly didn’t mind what she hoped was about to happen.

Kara was trapped between Lena’s hips and her car, and Kara honestly thought that there was no-where else better to be.  They were still holding hands, and Lena’s free hand came up to brush away a stray hair on Kara’s face.  Kara leaned into her touch, and Lena held her head, softly stroking Kara’s skin with her thumb.  She turned Kara’s head to face her and leaned in slowly until their foreheads met.

“May I kiss you?”  Lena whispered.  Kara nodded and rubbed their noses together before capturing Lena’s lips in a soft, tender kiss.  Lena’s brain blanked.  Kara Danvers was kissing her.  Kara Danvers had the softest lips.  Kara’s free hand rested on Lena’s waist.  They had a gentle pull and push with each other.  After what seemed like an eternity for both of them, they pulled apart, Lena noticing how flustered Kara was, and Kara noting how dark and lust filled Lena’s eyes were.  It made Kara’s abdomen tighten. 

“You don’t know how long I waited to do that.”  Kara confessed.  Lena laughed, a little breathless from the kiss, “How long?”  She asked.

“Since I met you.”  Lena was taken aback by the honesty.  “You looked so beautiful, and then I got to know you, and you just kept on getting more and more interesting and so much more friendly, and I swear I was going to ask you out like next week but you beat me to it,” Kara rambled.

A car honked at them, ruining the moment, and they both jumped.  Lena turned to give the driver a death stare not knowing Kara was doing the same thing.   And then Kara started laughing, which made Lena turn around and join in. 

“I think we should go eat dinner now,” Lena suggested.

“Lead the way,” Kara said, grabbing Lena’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual dinner and afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand, here is the second and final part of this fic. Enjoy

 “Miss Luthor, so nice to see you again.  And who is this lovely woman you’ve brought along?”  The waiter at the door greeted them.

“It’s nice to be back, and this is my date Kara Danvers.  I trust discretion will be used whilst we’re here?”  Lena asked, placing a hand on Kara’s lower back.  Kara straightened up at the touch and Lena smiled.

“Of course Miss Luthor.  Wouldn’t want unnecessary attention.  This way to your table.”  The waiter walked down the middle of the restaurant.  Kara kept her eyes firmly on the waiter not trusting herself to look at Lena.  She wanted to be in private with her before she jumped her bones. 

“You alright?”  Lena whispered in Kara’s ear. 

“Uh huh.  Kinda hungry though.”  She admitted.  She chanced a look at Lena, and boy was it a mistake.  Lena was looking at her like she was prey and Lena was the predator, ready to pounce.  This dinner was going to be very interesting. 

The waiter sat them down in the back, as requested, Lena had her back to the wall, so she could see everything that was happening.  Perfect.  Because she was going to do everything in her power to get Kara to squirm and lose control.  Kara was oblivious to this plan, as the thought Lena was horny.  Which she was, in spades, but she didn’t show it.  Not at all.  Years of board meetings and dealing with disgusting old men had given her the skills to hone the perfect poker face.  Lena was pulling out all the stops. 

The waiter arrived with their menus, Lena gave him a quick thank you, and Kara took her menu and buried her face in it.  Lena chuckled to herself, Kara was going to be a challenge, and she never backed down from a challenge.  Lena already knew what she was going to order, so she left the menu on the table and reached out to stroke Kara’s hand.  Kara stiffened.  Then slowly lowered her menu.  Kara’s face was bright red, her eyes wide. 

“Don’t…err…umm…. ahh…don’t you wanna look at the menu,” she mumbled.  Lena smiled, making Kara relax a bit.  “No, I know what I’m going to order anyway.  Take your time Kara, we’re not in any rush.”

Kara nodded and continued to look at the menu, although this time, with the menu lowered so Lena could see her face. It was already working.  Perfect. 

“Order anything you like, it’s my treat.”  Kara looked up instantly, “No, no, no, no, no.  I can’t let you do that Lena. I’ll pay my…”  Kara stopped when Lena took her hand into her own.  “Kara, I’m taking you put for dinner.  I’ll pay this time and next time, you can pay.”

“N…next time?”  Kara asked, voice an octave higher than usual. 

Lena grinned, “Yes, Kara.  If all goes well tonight, I would love it if we had dinner again.” 

Kara smiled shyly, and looked down at her menu, and mumbled something.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get that.”  Lena asked.

“I… err…I would like that.  A lot.” Kara dipped her head, and dove back into the menu, still holding Lena’s hand. 

Lena’s eyes flickered down and saw.  She smiled, and continued her plan.  She uncrossed her legs and slipped off her shoe.  Thankfully the table they were at was small and Lena had no trouble finding Kara’s calf, gently running her toes up and down it.  Kara stiffened, excellent, and then continued to peruse the menu as if nothing had happened.  A tingle went through Lena.  Kara knew exactly what she was doing.  The bumbling and everything may have been genuine, but now, she was paying dirty too and Lena was excited.  Lena saw the waiter coming over to their tables so she withdrew her foot, Kara not missing a beat, interlinked their fingers.  Now it was Lena’s time to breathe a little heavier.  Kara Danvers gave as good as she got. 

“Are you ladies ready to order some drinks?” 

They looked at each other.

“Just water for me please.  I’m driving.”  Lena stated.

“Could we get a jug for the table please.”  Kara asked.

“Of course.  Have you decided on what to eat?”

“Does the chef know I’m here” Lena asked.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Then tell him I’ll have my usual.”

The waiter scribbled it down on his pad.

“And for you miss?”  he asked Kara.

“I’ll have the mixed potstickers for starters and the garlic black-bean pork fried rice for my main.”  She said handing the waiter the menu.

“I’ll be right back with your water.”  He said, and the walked off.

“Are you sure you don’t want something a bit stronger Kara?”

“No, I’d rather not drink tonight.”  Kara confessed.

“I…oh!” 

Lena failed to notice Kara slipping her own shoe off and caressed Lena’s leg in exactly the same way she did.  Kara smirked, her eyes predatory.  Lena had gone red faced.  The tables had turned, and Lena was thrilled for more. 

Their water came and neither of them noticed.  Kara was polite enough to give a quick thanks before she got right back to eye fucking Lena. 

They stayed in silence, eyes locked and hands intertwined.  Kara got more and more adventurous, moving higher and higher.  Lena’s breathing hitched the further Kara went up her leg.  Thankfully their food came and they released their hands and ate their food quickly and in silence.  It was becoming unbearable for the both of them, but they both extremely stubborn women, and neither wanted to admit defeat.  The waiter came to clear their plates.  Lena put a hand on his arm. 

“Could you box our meals to go please, and bring the check.”

“Of course, I’ll be right back with your food and bill.”  The waiter said.

Kara said nothing, just stood up and brushed past Lena.  “I’ll be right back.”

Lena nodded and watched her walk away, not trusting herself to speak.

When Kara was out of sight, Lena let out a breath.  Kara Danvers was going to kill her.  She had to get her game face back on.  She was the CEO of LCorp, and the sister of one of the most ruthless men on the planet.  She could do this.  Kara walked back a moment later, and Lena was weak.  Weak for Kara.  She just wanted to kiss her, and just be good to her. 

Kara sat down and smiled sweetly.  Lena’s heart jumped.  Oh she was so weak.  Lena reached over to Kara’s hand on the table.  Their fingers touched, and Kara’s mouth opened slightly.  The waiter decided to make his appearance then, with a bag full of food, and the bill for Lena. 

“Miss Luthor, if you’d like to pay at the front desk.  We thank you for your custom.”  The waiter said. 

Lena placed two twenty dollar bills in the waiter’s hands.  “Thank you for your service tonight.” 

The waiters face lit up.  “Thank you for being so generous Miss Luthor.  Have a wonderful evening.”

“That’s the plan,” Lena muttered as she grabbed the bag and Kara’s hand heading to the entrance. 

Lena paid their bill and they made their way to the car hand in hand. 

“So, Kara.  My place or yours?” 

“I’m sorry?”

“To eat.  It was getting a little crowded in there.”

“Oh, I don’t really mind.”

“My place it is.  I don’t know if your sister is still at yours and I’d rather we not be disturbed.”

Kara’s grip on Lena’s hand tightened.  Lena was in control again.

They got to the car, and as before Lena opened the door for Kara, and Kara kissed Lena’s cheek. 

Lena put the food in the back and got in the car.

The journey back to Lena’s was filled with silence and side glances from both women. 

Lena parked in her buildings private garage.  She jumped out, got the food, and then opened Kara’s door for her.  Kara expected it, so she just sat in the car pretending to admire the touch features, graciously accepting the hand Lena held out for her.

They entered the elevator, tension high between them.  Lena hit the top floor, the doors closed and they were on their way.

They shifted close to each other.  They were both so pent up, that neither one of them knew who made the first move.  They just knew that they were kissing.  Lena’s mind went blissfully blank as Kara backed her up against the elevator walls.  A moved that made Lena moan into Kara’s mouth.  Kara’s hands were roaming Lena, finally coming up to pull her shirt up and rest on the bare skin of Lena’s stomach.  Kara’s hands were warm and strong.  They pulled apart, Lena whining at the loss of contact, oh she was so weak for Kara.  Kara came back in strong, kissing and gently biting at her neck, making Lena tilt her neck back giving Kara more room to explore.  Kara’s teeth scraped against Lena’s skin, causing Lena to moan loudly and buckle her hips into Kara’s.  Kara laughed softly at Lena’s response, but Lena was far too gone to care about being embarrassed.  She could deny it later.  Right now she wanted Kara.

The elevator thought it would be a perfect time to ruin everything and dinged.  Kara was off her and poised.  Lena was a mess.  Shirt crumpled, hair a mess, and most likely a hickey on her neck from Kara’s biting.  She took a deep breath, walked out, Kara strolling along behind her as if nothing had happened.

Lena took the keys out from her bag and opened the door to her apartment. 

The décor was contemporary, no outlandish designs, just simplicity.  Just like Lena. 

Lena placed the food on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.  She patted the seat next to her and Kara sat.

“Shall we watch a movie and eat?”  Lena asked.

Kara smiled brightly, “I’d love that.”

Lena picked up the remote, turned the tv on and found Toy Story 2 on her watch later list.

Kara laughed.  “Oh my god, I love this film.  It’s my favourite one.”

“Mine too.”

They got their food out an ate in relative silence.  It was a good silence.  Comfortable.  Both of them knew they didn’t need to make awkward chit chat. 

Somewhere in between the film and the food, they’d both fallen asleep.  Lena woke up to her queue on display and Kara’s head in her lap.  She smiled, and gently ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. 

Lena Luthor was content for once in her life. She’d never felt this way before, and it was in large part in thanks towards the girl on her lap.

Kara stirred.  “Hmmm, Lena?  What time is it?”

“It’s late.  Just go back to sleep,” Lena yawned, her head falling back resting against the soft couch.  She picked up the remote and turned the tv off, coating the apartment in darkness.

“Mm, ok.  Goodnight Lena.”  Kara mumbled sleepily.

“Goodnight Kara.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It get's fucking cheesy y'all.

Sunlight shone through the big open windows of Lena’s apartment.  Lena’s eyes opened to warm light creating a gentle golden glow coming off everything.  She smiled.  Moments like this were rare.  Where nothing was happening, and the world outside was forgotten.  It was like nothing could harm her, in this place, only at this time.  She looked down to see Kara snoozing on her lap, a little drool stained her pants, but that was fine.  Kara looked so adorable.  She didn’t want to disturb her, but she so desperately wanted to touch her.  It was like she craved Kara.  Which was in no way a bad thing.  She settled for gently running her fingers through Kara’s golden locks.  A couple of minutes into it and Kara stirred awake. 

“Mmmmm, Lena, hi,” Kara mumbled sleepily, a lazy smile spread across her face. 

“Morning Kara.”  Lena whispered.

“What time s’it?” Kara asked.

“5am.  Go back to sleep.”  Lena answered.

“Mmm, ‘kay.”  And Kara snuggled back into Lena’s lap, hands coming to rest on her thigh.  Lena’s heart jumped.  It was an innocent, sleepy gesture, one that just gave Kara more comfort, and in turn made Lena fall even harder for her.  Lena closed her eyes, never having a more peaceful morning.  Her dreams were littered with Kara’s face, and that wasn’t seeming as much as a problem as she thought it would. 

 

Incessant ringing rudely woke Lena from her sleep.  Oh, it was her phone.  Great.  She picked it up from off the couch and answered it.  “Lena Luthor here.”  Her usual greeting. Silence on the other end.  And then.  “Hi, Lena, I’m assuming you know where Kara is.”  Lena took the phone away from her ear and looked at it.  It was not her phone.  It was Kara’s.  Crap.

“Hi, Alex.  Yes, she’s here with me.  She’s…um…sleeping at the moment.”  Lena confessed.

“Oh!”  Alex’s voice went high.  Really high.  The surprise was apparent. 

“I’ll tell her you called.”  Lena said, and then hung up.  She looked at the phone, it was 7am.

She dropped the phone onto the couch and stared at Kara.  She was breathing softly.  She looked so peaceful.  Her eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was Lena, and she smiled. 

“Hi.”

Lena was lost for words.  This woman was the picture of beauty.  Her eyes crinkled when she smiled, and she smiled so much.  How did she have so much joy in her, when the rest of the world was absolute trash.  Lena did not deserve any part of her, and yet here she was lying on her lap, smiling at her like they were the only two left in the world.

“Morning.”  Lena smiled back.

“Who was on the phone?”

“Oh it was your phone, I picked it up by accident, and your sister seemed okay that you were with me.”

“Okay how?”

“As in, she squeaked out an okay and hung up the phone.”

Kara laughed, freely.  Lena was mesmerized.  “That is such an Alex thing to do.  She hates anything that puts her in an awkward situation.”

“I’ll be sure to tease her about it next time we see each other.”

“What time is it?”  Kara giggled.

“7 am.  Time to get up.” 

“Nooooooo,” Kara whined, burying her face back into Lena’s lap.  Lena laughed.  “Kara come on.  You must be hungry.  Let’s have breakfast.”

At the mention of the word, Kara turned her head and sat up.

 “I think breakfast is a great idea.”  Kara said, face mere inches apart from Lena’s.

“Surprisingly, I’m full of good ideas,” Lena whispered, closing the gap between them.  Kara’s lips were soft as ever.  They never got past a few kisses because Kara’s stomach rumbled, making Lena burst out laughing.  “I think if I don’t feed you, your stomach is going to murder me.”  Kara was having none of it, and as Lena went to pull away, she followed her and reclaimed her lips, hungrily.  Lena moaned into it, and her hands ran up Kara’s side and into her hair.  The kiss turned heated and Kara’s tongue was persistent at Lena’s lips.  Lena obliged and their tongues met.  A rush went straight through Lena and she pushed Kara down onto the couch, Kara’s arms holding her impossibly close. Lena ran her hands all over Kara’s body desperate to find some skin to touch.  She found her opening just over her belt, she pulled Kara’s shirt from her pants and ran her hands up Kara’s exposed torso.  Lena’s mind went blank. Kara Danvers was perfectly toned.  Lena was kissing a goddess.  Lena broke the kiss, and Kara looked confused.  She was about to ask why when Lena said “Off, take your top off.  Now.”  Kara’s eyes darkened and she indulged the CEO.  Kara took her top off, leaving her in a simple t-shirt bra.  Lena couldn’t have cared less.  She was looking at the body of the perfect specimen, and she was all for Lena.  Lena gulped, and took her own top off.  It was Kara’s turn to ogle.  And ogle she did.  Lena was wearing a lace black bra under her blouse, and it accented her pale skin.  Kara came up, lips and tongue attached to Lena’s neck and her hands roaming Lena’s skin.  The sound that left Lena’s mouth was ungodly, downright sinful, and she honestly didn’t care.  Kara Danvers was currently worshipping her body. 

The universe wasn’t as eager for this relationship to go to the next level as they were and decided to interrupt their little impromptu romp. 

Lena’s actual phone rang, and Kara groaned into her skin.  The vibrations sending a rippling sensation through Lena.  “Can’t you ignore it?”  Kara asked hopefully, peppering kisses along Lena’s collarbone.  “Unfortunately no.”  She reached over to the coffee table and picked up her phone.  It was Jess.

“Miss Luthor, you have a meeting with some investors today at 8.  Would you like me to cancel, seeing as you’re not at the office yet?”

“No Jess.  I’m just running a little late.  I’ll be there on time.”

“Okay Miss Luthor.”

“Bye Jess.”

Lena hung up the phone.  Kara got off her lap looking a little down.

“I’m so sorry Kara, I forgot I had this meeting…”  Kara cut her off “…No I understand, go get ready, I’ll clean up here.”

“Kar…” 

“This is the least I can do.”

“Alright.  I’ll be ready soon.”

 

 

Lena came out of her room, showered, dressed and ready for another day of kicking ass.  She walked into the kitchen and found Kara and two plates of bacon, eggs and toast waiting on the counter top.

“Kara...I... you didn’t...”  Lena was speechless.

“You paid for dinner, you have a busy day ahead.  I have a sister day planned, which doesn’t start till noon, because Alex is probably asleep again.  So I made breakfast, and the coffee just needs a couple more minutes to brew, can I freshen up?”

“Yeah, bathroom is down the hall, straight ahead.”  Lena said, still stunned.

“Thanks,” Kara gave her a peck on the cheek as she passed. 

Lena stood in the kitchen, still, until the timer on the coffee pot went off.  Then she poured herself and Kara a cup, and took out some creamer and sugar.

Kara came out of the bathroom and sat down next to Lena.  They both ate in silence again.  They didn’t need small talk. 

Kara had washed up as she went along, so the only things to wash were the plates, mugs and cutlery.  Lena rinsed and then threw them into the dishwasher. Kara went to protest, but Lena reminded her she was on a tight schedule.

“I’ll take you home.”  Lena offered.

“No, I’ll take the bus.  You’ll be late.”  Kara protested.

“I’ll break some traffic laws.  I don’t mind.”  Lena countered.

“Lena, you could get into serious trouble…”

“For running some reds?”  Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

Kara tried to come up with a counter argument, but couldn’t.  she crossed her arms and huffed.

“You’re so adorable when you do that.” Lena said, without thinking.  It didn’t matter though.  Kara softened up and grabbed Lena’s hand.  “Come on let’s go.”

Surprisingly Lena didn’t break any traffic laws on the way to Kara’s.

“I’m walking you up.  I don’t care what you say.”

“I wasn’t t going to say anything, other than thanks.”

Lena gave her a look and Kara stuck out her tongue.

At Kara’s door, time seemed to slow down.  Kara leaning in to kiss Lena goodbye.  Everything.  The kiss itself was simple.  No deepening from either one.  It was a promise, a promise to see each other again soon, and that this wasn’t some fling.  That it meant something more to both of them.

Lena just about made it to her meeting.  She ran four red lights and nearly crashed twice.  She got the investors backing.  All in all, a great morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but your comments and everything made it much more. Thank you guys so much. You make my day. Thanks for all the kudos, comments and the love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates. Real life got in the way, and I was away from my laptop. But no worries, I'm back and hopefully back to a regular schedule.

The day dragged on, Lena was in back to back meetings and had no time for lunch, let alone to check her phone.  Jess came in as soon as her 3pm left the room.  She had bag in her hand that smelled delicious. 

“Miss Luthor, you haven’t eaten all day.  I got you your usual.”

“You’re a life saver Jess.  Thank you.  I just have the two meetings after and then I’m done for the day right?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.  You can leave at five.  The last meeting will take an hour and I’ll lock up.”

“Thanks Miss Luthor.”

Jess left.  Lena sat down and opened the bag.  Her next meeting was in 10 minutes.  She went to unwrap the sandwich when her phone went off.  It was Kara.

_Hi, hope your day’s been good. Just wanted to say thanks for last night, and for this morning too.  I had so much fun. :)_

Lena smiled.  She hadn’t smiled since she dropped Kara off that morning.  The woman just brought sunshine into her life.  Much needed sunshine.  Lena texted back.

_My pleasure.  My day has been back to back meetings with boring old men who think they know what they’re talking about, when really they haven’t kept up with the latest technologies, and sound like doddering old fools.  Thinking about you is helping me get through the day._

Lena hoped that it wasn’t too long, and the bit at the end wasn’t too personal. 

She got a text back.

_Well I’m glad I’m helping you through the day.  The next date is one me though.  Can’t have you arranging out third date._

Lena was confused.  Third date, surely they’d already had it this morning, or was she counting that as continuation of last night.

L: _Third date?  I thought this morning was out third date?_

K _: No. no,_  
This morning was out second date,   
Our first date was last night.   
Wait so what was out first date?

L: _Our first date was the gala.  
I came to your office and asked you out._

 K _: Oh.  I didn’t count that as a date because it was a party and we hardly saw each other and then that gang attacked, and everything was a blurry mess after._

L: _I see your point._  
Fine, I’ll count that as a social gathering.  
And last night was out first date  
This morning was out second date.

K _: HA! I win. :p_

Lena smiled to herself, she was dating a dork.  Of course she was dating a dork, when she missed Supergirl at the gala, she said golly.  What kind of person said golly nowadays?  A giant dork like Kara Danvers

Her phone buzzed again.

K _:_ _I’m planning our THIRD date._  
It’s gonna be tonight.    
Be ready for 8 and dress warm.

_Oh and pick me up from my place._

L: _Dress warm?_

_I have to say Kara I’m just a little bit curious as to what you have planned._

K _:_ _Only a little bit._

_I guess I have to try harder ;)_

Lena read the last sentence over and the winky face had so many implications.  And they were all running through her mind.  She was weak for Kara Danvers, and Kara knew it.  She was playing into it, and Lena loved it.

L: _I’ll see you at 8._

 

Lena’s smile faded as soon as Jess came back into her office.

“Miss Luthor your 3:15 is here.”

Lena put her phone down and readied herself.

“Send them in.”

 

Her meeting finally finished at 6.  Jess had gone home, as had most of the employees.  Lena sighed and slumped against the door as she escorted the last guests out the door.  It had been such a hectic day.  She was tired, yet she couldn’t wait, because Kara was taking her somewhere.  For their third date.  Just the thought made her smile and gave her the willpower to neaten and lock up her office in under 10 minutes.  She had to go, she had a date to get ready for.

7:30 and Lena was ready and on her way to Kara’s.  She sent her a quick _on my way_ text, and seen that Kara had read it.

7:50 she arrived at Kara’s, parked up and was waiting outside her door. 

She heard shuffling around and then a thud.  What on earth was she doing in there.  Lena waited around for a few more minutes and then she knocked on the door. Kara opened it with a huff, and her face broke out into a smile when she saw Lena. 

“Lena, hi.  Come in.  I just need to make a few more preparations and then we can go.”

“Go, where exactly?”  Lena watched as Kara walked into her kitchen.

“I will be telling you where we’re going, all you have to is drive.”  Kara said matter of fact.  Turning to face Lena.

“I like this bossy side of you Kara.” Lena’s teased, inching closer to Kara, who was rooted to the spot.  “It’s a new colour that looks amazing on you Kara, you need to wear it more often,” Lena said, mere centimetres away from Kara’s lips.

Kara was having none of it.  She ducked her head and walked towards the stove.  Lena closed her eyes and composed herself.  Kara, it seemed, could tease as much as she could. 

“We are going on a picnic,” Kara announced. 

Lena turned to face her, “A picnic.”

“It’s still a dinner date, it’s nothing fancy.  I just thought that we’re best together when we’re alone, and I know this great spot outside the city, that has a great view of it.  Plus, it’s not too cold out.”  Kara rambled.  Lena put a hand on her arm.  “A picnic sounds lovely.  Just tell me where to go.”

 

It took them 20 minutes to get to this place.  It was on a lonely hill, the lit up skyline of National City stood out in the black of night, and above them were stars.  Kara had made lasagne, with garlic bread and salad, the lasagne and garlic bread still warm.  They set out a blanket and huddled together for warmth, whether this was Kara’s plan for more cuddling Lena didn’t know, but it was working like a charm. 

Lena took a bite of her lasagne and moaned.  “This is so good.” 

Kara blushed.  “Thanks, it’s one of my mom’s recipes.”

“Well she is an amazing cook.  Clearly you got the skill as well.”

“Yeah, I guess.”  Kara looked down.

“What wrong.”  Lena asked, arm coming around to hold Kara.

“I miss my mom.”  Lena didn’t say anything, just let Kara speak.  “She used to tell me about the stars, and how we weren’t alone in the universe.  That there were other species, all different, but all of their lives mattered.  She taught me to always believe in the people, and support them.  She taught me how to be a good person, not just by doing good, but knowing when to do bad for the sake of good.  That the world isn’t black and white, it’s a mass of infinite greys.”  When Kara finished there were tears running down her cheeks.  Lena gently wiped them away.

Kara took a deep breath in.  “God, I’m so sorry, I’m just ruining the date.”

“No, no you’re not.  In fact, I like this side of you Kara.  When you open up.  I have a feeling that you’ve never really had the chance to do that a lot in your life.  I just want to say thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.  I’m honoured.”  Lena said, turning Kara’s face towards her own.  Their lips met, and only their lips.  Kara’s tasted salty from the tears, but Lena didn’t care.  The kiss wasn’t meant to be deepened. This beautiful woman was opening herself up to Lena.  Lena hoped the kiss would say everything that she couldn’t.

They separated and rested their foreheads together.  This time Lena’s stomach rumbled.  Which made Kara laugh.

“I may have forgotten to eat lunch today.”  Kara gave her a look.

“What?  I was in back to back meetings, the only free time I had I spent texting you.”

“Oh, well I’m sorry that I made you forget to eat.  And I’m glad I made you breakfast this morning.”

“Honestly I didn’t realise until just now.”

“Well eat.”

“Yes ma’am.”  Kara playfully shoved Lena, but pressed her arms against Lena’s for warmth, and dug into her meal.

 

A little while after they’d finished Lena started shivering a bit.  Kara stood up and extended her hand to Lena, which she took.

“Let’s get packed up.  I mean I don’t want to go it’s just that I’ve got some international meeting that needs me to be in the office for 7am.”

“Oh, okay, that’s good.”

Lena raised an eyebrow.  “It is?”

“Well yeah, it’s gonna make what I’m about to say easier.  I was gonna say that I have to be at work for half 7 because Snapper’s got his undies in a twist and is calling all the reporting staff in for an ‘emergency meeting’ of whatever.”  Kara explained.

“Oh, good.  We’ll both be busy tomorrow.  Hopefully not too busy, that we can fit a call or two in.”

“I hope not either.”

 

 

Lena was in bed.  She’d just dropped off Kara, kissed her chastely, and promised to call her the next day.  Her phone pinged.  It was Kara.  It was a picture.  Of Kara.  In a lace bra.  Oh.  The caption read _Because a t-shirt bra really isn’t sexy.  Goodnight._

Lena groaned into her pillow.  She wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes to a realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys the response to this fic has been insane. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but thanks to you it grew. This is the final chapter. Enjoy.

Lena arrived in the office early, having not slept because a certain blonde reporter plagued her dreams.  She was shirtless as always and constantly teasing Lena.  Lena’s libido was thrumming, off the charts; she was so horny for Kara that it wasn’t fair.  As soon as she settled down at her desk, she chanced it and opened her phone to the picture Kara had sent the night before.  She saw it, in all its glory and took a deep breath in.  Her office door opened.  It was Jess.

“Miss Luthor, Lady Emerald will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Thanks Jess, I’ll load up Skype, and call her,” Lena put her phone on silent and locked it, but not before one more glance at that picture.  It was going to be a long day.

The meeting dragged on, for two and a half hours.  She never knew Brits could talk so much.  Lady Emerald went on for ages about things that didn’t matter and because Lena wanted her money, she had to go along, and ask questions and nod, and at least look like she was interested.  She was glad she had Kara to think about.  She put her head in her hands.  She was so thirsty for Kara. She just wanted to see that smile on her face.  Kara made everything seem better.  She’d never felt like this ever before.  It excited her, gave her a thrill.  She’d known Kara for only a few weeks, but they had connected instantly and intimately.  She told Kara that she was her only friend in National City, and she was right, but they were never friends, not to Lena at least.  From the moment Lena saw Kara, she fell.  Hard.  And then they got to know each other, and she fell even harder.  Whenever she thought about Kara, her heart beat faster, her palms became sweatier, and whenever she was around Kara she didn’t even know how she managed to get through an interaction between them with turning into a bumbling mess.  She was so far gone down the rabbit hole, that she couldn’t even tell which way was up, and honestly her life was so much better for it. 

Her phone screen lit up breaking her train of thought.  It was Kara.

_Hi.  Last night was fantastic!  
Probably won’t be able to call today, busy schedule.  My cousin Mike got fired from CatCo, so I’m helping him find a new job, and Snapper is on my case about a report about the fire station, and everything is everywhere._

Lena texted back

 _Last night was amazing Kara, thank you._  
I completely understand the busy schedule.  I’ve got back to back meetings till 6.  
I just spent 2 and a half hours on a Skype call with a pompous arrogant rich English lady who just talked about herself and not her investment into my company.  
Just glad I had that pic of you to keep me awake ;)

She got a reply quickly.

_Well I’m glad I could keep you awake.  
You know, I don’t have a pic of you :(_

Lena laughed.

_Don’t worry about it.  You’ll get one soon enough.  
Gotta go, my 10am is here, and he likes to be punctual._

Lena put her phone away and readied herself for the rest of the day.

 

6pm rolled round and Lena had never been more grateful for the end of the day.  Everything blurred into one by the end of it.  All she knew was that she got investors backing her projects and R&D to approve some of her prototypes.  It was a good day for LCorp. 

Everything in Lena’s mind kept going in and out, the only constant thing was a voice in the back of her head that kept repeating _Kara, Kara._ Like a heartbeat.

So it was a no brainer that as soon as her last meeting ended, she hastily locked up the office and drove to Kara’s place on autopilot.  She didn’t even think before she was knocking on her door. Kara opened it and it was like Lena could breathe again.  Lena dove for Kara, and their lips met. Hot and hungry, full of passion.  They separated much too quickly for Lena’s liking.

“W…what?”  Kara stammered.  “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You and that stupid picture were playing in my head all day throughout all of my meetings and I just needed to see you, to touch you, to kiss you…”  Kara shut up Lena’s ramblings with a short, soothing kiss.  Lena was stunned.  Kara laughed as she pulled away.

“What’s so funny?”  Lena asked.

“You. You’re just word vomiting, and it’s cute.”  Kara admitted.

Lena gathered herself and walked into Kara’s apartment fully and closed the door behind her.  Dropping her bag, she grabbed at Kara’s lapels and pulled her closer, trapping herself between the door and Kara.  Heaven. 

“So I’m cute huh?”

“Adorable actually.” Kara whispered, closing the gap between their faces.

“Prove it.”  Lena challenged.

That was all it took for Kara to completely close the gap and reclaim Lena’s lips.

Lena moaned loudly, downright sinfully.  She didn’t care.  She craved Kara, and she was getting her dose.  Her arms snaked around the inside of the blonde’s jacket, holding her taut body against her own.  Her hands roaming every part of Kara that she could.   Lena turned them around and pushed Kara against the door, taking her jacket off, throwing it somewhere behind her.  She untucked Kara’s shirt from her pants and undid the buttons one by one as fast as she could,  finally Kara’s bare skin was revealed to her, and thnak god, and she wasn’t wearing a t-shirt bra.  Even though Lena did not mind at all.  Kara was wearing a sleek, lace bra  that made Lena’s head spin.  Lena stopped and looked at Kara, breathing heavy, chest heaving up and down, lips and face flush, hair a mess.  She was the picture of perfection. 

“So much better in real life.” Lena mumbled to herself.

“Huh?”  Kara asked, well blurted out.

“The picture you sent does not do you justice at all Kara.”

“Oh, oooohhhh…”  Kara moaned as Lena kissed down her exposed chest.  Lena’s hands settled on Kara’s waist, holding her steady.  Lena kissed down and down,  locking eyes with Kara, and then she dropped down to her knees, and Kara’s mouth fell open and and she sucked in a deep breath.  Lena worshipped her body, kissing, licking and biting every inch of skin she could, 

She went to pop open the button on Kara’s pants when the door knocked and the kitchen timer went off.  Kara groaned loudly and Lena rested her head on Kara’s abs, both breathing heavily.  Lena got off the floor, and smoothed out her knees.  Kara just stood there, shirt open, Lena’s dark lipstick staining the blonde woman’s torso, her eyes glazed over.  Then she realised what happened, and quickly started buttoning herself back up. 

“Lena I’m so sorry I forgot I have guests coming over for dinner.”  Kara explained running to the oven.

“Its fine, I can leave.”  Lena started.

“NO!”  It startled Lena.  “I mean stay for dinner.  It’s only Mike and Winn anyway.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.  Please stay.”  Kara pleaded.  Not that she had to, Lena was putty for Kara.

Kara bent down to pick up her jacket and Lena started at her ass.  She was doing it on purpose, teasing Lena, and Lena didn’t mind one bit.  Kara put her jacket on and smoothed out her hair.  “Do I look presentable?” 

Lena came up to her and properly smoother her hair out.  “Now you do.  What about me?”

“Pristine, except for your lipstick, kinda smudged.”

Lena grinned, picked up her bag, “Where’s your bathroom?”  Lena asked.

“Through my room.”  Kara answered, taking a pot out of the oven.

Lena went through stood in Kara’s bathroom.  It was moderately sized, and she could hear Kara greeting her guests, as she reapplied.

Lena left her bag on Kara’s bed and walked out.

“Guys I would like to formally introduce you to Lena Luthor, she’s gonna be joining us for dinner.”

Lena recognised Mike, as the one who’d invited himself along to the gala a few nights ago.  She thought it was rude of him to invite himself, when she was clearly asking Kara out, but she couldn’t be rude and say no.

“I know you, you’re Mike of the Interns.”

He laughed.  “It’s just Mike.  I got fired.  Turns out I wasn’t destined to be an intern.”  He shrugged.

Lena turned to face the other one.  “And you, you helped with the field generator.” 

He moved forward extending his hand, “Yeah, I’m Winn, old friend of Kara.”  Lena took his hand and shook it. 

“It really is a small world.”  Lena muttered to herself whilst everyone else sat down at the table.

 

They were all chatting comfortably with the finished biryani that Kara had made on the table, pot empty, and the three of them were chatting away, whilst Lena just soaked everything in.  Kara was in the middle of telling a story when Lena thought it would be fun to tease Kara.  She placed her hand on Kara’s thigh.  High.

Kara squeaked, mouth open, whilst Lena took a sip of her wine. 

“Everything okay?”  Lena asked feigning innocence.

“Fine…” she squeaked out.  She cleared her throat, “Fine, everything is fine.”

“What were you saying?”  Kara’s mouth opened and closed before words came out, and Lena trailed a finger up and down, up and down. 

“I was saying that Miss Grant called Winn tech boy for two years, and every time it would get more and more ridiculous.”

“Oh I see,”  Lena said, rubbing Kara’s thigh, fingers inching closer and closer to her apex.

“Guys!” she piped up. “I cooked, you can clear up.”

Instantly they piped up.

“What about Lena?” “Yeah!”

“Lena’s a guest,” Kara said, trying to keep a straight face, whilst Lena looked smug.

“So are we.”  Winn argued.

“Yeah but Lena’s more of a special guest.”

Winn took fake offence, and dragged Mike off to clear up.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Kara turned to face Lena.

“You’re playing a dangerous game.”  Kara challenged.

“Hmmmmm,” Lena leaned in close.  “The only kind I like.”  And her hand cupped Kara, causing her to arch into Lena, Lena placing a light kiss on her neck.

Those other two had to leave.  She was going to take Kara then and there regardless of an audience.  Kara must’ve sensed it too because she tore herself away from Lena and joined the other two in the kitchen. 

“I thought you said we had to clean up?”  Mike asked.

“Many hands make light work.”  Kara said, and within five minutes they’d cleaned up and Kara had ushered them out of the door.

Lena laughed and when Kara turned around she found Lena staring at her inches from her face.

Kara gulped, suddenly they were a frenzy of desperate hands trying to pry each other’s clothing off.  Lena managed to take off Kara’s jacket and rip open Kara’s shirt.  She heard the buttons clatter on the ground.  Kara didn’t seem to care, as she just held Lena’s head and Lena marked her body.  Lena dropped to her knees again and didn’t hesitate in popping Kara’s button on her pants and pulling them down, along with her underwear, pooling around Kara’s ankles.  Kara stepped out of them.

Kara was breathing heavily, hands loose on Lena’s head. Lena looked up at her and their eyes locked. “Please,”  Kara breathed.  And Lena dove in.  Tongue working at Kara’s core, hands grabbing at her ass, squeezing,  making Kara moan and whimper and beg.

“Please Lena, please,”  Kara begged.  Lena added a finger into Kara’s dripping core, and Kara’s hands held Lena’s head.  Lena thought that if she was going to die, this would be the perfect way.

Lena added another finger and pumped and sucked on Kara’s clit, the filthy sounds Kara was making only spewing her on until Kara came, shouting out Lena’s name and a string of incoherent sounds. 

Lena stayed down there until Kara’s breathing evened out, and then she stood up, with her mouth and chin glistening.  Kara took one look at her, eyes dark and hoisted Lena up.  Lena wrapped her legs around Kara as she led them into her bedroom and onto her bed.

 

They didn’t get any sleep until their voices were hoarse and they were both spent.

 

Lena woke up, a heavy weight on her chest.  She looked down and saw a mess of blonde hair tucked into her neck.  She could feel Kara’s soft breath tickling her neck.  She smiled, and wrapped her arms around Kara’s naked body.

Lena had a warm feeling spreading throughout her, and it wasn’t to do with the sex.  It was Kara.  Her ray of sunshine.  Making Lena feel at ease for the first time in her life.

Kara stirred.  Her head shooting up.  As soon as she saw Lena her face softened, and she broke out into a smile.  Lena’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Morning,” Kara whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

“Morning,” Lena mirrored, happily giving into Kara. 

It was a lazy kiss, it didn’t have to be deepened. 

Kara yawned when they pulled apart.

“You tired of me already?”  Lena joked.

“Never.  You just tired me out last night.”  Kara confessed.

“Yeah, me too.”  Lena said.

“Mmm gonna go back to sleep.”  Kara mumbled into Lena’s neck

“Sleep well Kara.”

Lena looked down at the sleeping woman, and smiled.  Her eyes fluttered shut.  She was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other fic(s) and hmu on tumblr awholedamnhectolexa.tumblr.com it’s a mess, but it’s a gay one :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this then let me know if you want more.


End file.
